Un murciélago que vuela en escoba
by brujaverde
Summary: Rolanda X. Hooch tendrá un nuevo alumno. Y no está muy contenta por ello. Para proteger al niño que vivió, Severus Snape será árbitro en el próximo partido de Quidditch… pero para eso, necesitará un curso exprés con Madame Hooch.
1. El nuevo alumno

Un murciélago que vuela en escoba.

Disclaimer: Obviamente, los personajes y escenarios utilizados en esta historia no son de mi propiedad, sino de la magnífica JK Rowling.

**Reseña de la historia: **Rolanda X. Hooch tendrá un _nuevo_ alumno. Y no está muy contenta por ello. Para proteger al _niño que vivió,_ Severus Snape será árbitro en el próximo partido de Quidditch… pero para eso, necesitará un curso exprés con Madame Hooch.

**Resumen del capítulo: **La relación de Snape y Hooch es mínima a pesar de ser colegas. Eso cambiara un tanto.

El nombre de Madame Hooch lo encontré en , de la red de HarryLatino, donde a su vez, lo sacaron de un juego de cartas. La X. es de Xiomera, que es el nombre que viene en la base de datos de la película.

_**El nuevo alumno.**_

¿Caramelo de calabaza?, ¿sorbete de limón?, ¿ranas de chocolate?

No podía recordar la contraseña del despacho del director. La gárgola me miraba impaciente.

—Mermelada de frambuesa. —Escuché de pronto la voz profunda del profesor Snape a mis espaldas, e inmediatamente, el movimiento de la gárgola dando paso a las conocidas escaleras de caracol.

Por un segundo pensé que me cedería el paso pero me equivoqué. Subió, él primero, conmigo siguiéndole los pasos. Era el hombre más huraño que hubiera conocido en mi vida, pero su porte altivo y hasta varonil, me confundía a veces. Un par de escalones detrás de él, podía ver su espalda ancha y su largo cabello negro cayéndole en los hombros. Alguien debería regalarle un champú alguna vez.

Era un silencio incómodo. Me devané los sesos buscando un tema de conversación, pero las escaleras se detuvieron antes de que se me hubiera ocurrido alguno. No recordaba haber cruzado más de un par de palabras con él en mi vida. Siempre era cortante e intimidante.

Entramos al despacho del director.

— ¡Qué bueno que llegó, Rolanda! —Dijo Dumbledore—. Pasa, Severus.

El hombre de larga barba blanca y porte amable me miraba, esperando el diagnóstico. A su lado, estaba también, Minerva McGonagall que me observaba expectante.

—La escoba sufrió un hechizo externo. Supongo que por alguien de las tribunas. Nadie la manipuló antes del partido.

Era una respuesta que ya esperaban y, después de mucho discutir sobre la mejor manera de proteger a Potter, sin llegar a ningún lado, Dumbledore tomó una decisión que me afectaba personalmente.

—Lo mejor será que el próximo partido de Griffindor, funjas como árbitro, Severus. —La cara de Snape, era una máscara infranqueable, con el ceño fruncido de siempre y la mirada vacía, o demasiado llena de oscuridad.

Hasta ese momento todo estaba bien. Sabía que él solía ser parcial, pero eso ya sería problema de los leones, ya que seguramente favorecería a Hufflepuff para beneficiar a Slytherin. No era tan malo, solo tendrían que esforzarse más y por una vez yo tendría la posibilidad de ver el partido desde la comodidad de las gradas.

Sonreí levemente, divertida al imaginar a ese enorme murciélago sobre una escoba. Sabía de sobra que él disfrutaba atemorizando a los niños de los primeros cursos. Pobres. Si en tierra causaba terror, seguramente después de verlo volar, tendrían pesadillas.

Con ese anuncio se dio por terminada la junta improvisada y me retiré sin más.

Cuando ya había perdido de vista a la gárgola, escuché nuevamente la sedosa voz (y hasta sensual, si no fuera endiabladamente antipático todo el tiempo), del profesor Snape.

—Hooch… —me llamó, yo dudé en contestar, él me estaba hablando del mismo modo insolente con el que se dirigía a sus alumnos, pero se apresuró a corregir—: Madame Hooch.

Mucho mejor. Me volví hacia él y levanté la vista, me superaba por un par de palmos. Menos mal que yo ya no tenía once años.

—Dígame, profesor Snape.

—Necesito su ayuda. —La verdad, eso no lo había visto venir. Y menos, lo que siguió a continuación—: No soy bueno volando en escoba.

Lo miré a los ojos escrutadoramente. Todos dicen que mi mirada puede llegar a ser tétrica por mis pupilas amarillentas, pero por supuesto, él no se amedrentó y me dieron ganas de reír de la situación. Un duelo de miradas feroces.

— ¿Y quiere un curso exprés? —Pregunté visiblemente divertida, a lo que él respondió primero con la frialdad de sus ojos entrecerrados.

—Sí. ¿Por qué?, ¿le parece divertido? —Me cuestionó arrastrando las palabras amenazante. Con razón no era el docente más popular de Hogwarts.

—No, no, no… —contesté atropelladamente, mientras mi mente testaruda luchaba con mi instinto de supervivencia que me instaba a alejarme de ese hombre. Ya sabía yo, que por alguna razón no me habían seleccionado para Griffindor.

En su rostro se formó una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, le complacía el miedo que generaba en las personas.

— ¿Le parece bien, que le ayude durante el último fin de semana de las vacaciones? —Pregunté recuperando la calma, después de todo, era un colega—. ¿O cree necesitar más de una lección? —Pregunté con todo el tacto que pude.

—Con una lección estará bien. Odio ese trasto del demonio. —Dijo, como si él mismo no fuese alguna clase de demonio.

_**Ésta es una historia corta de Severus Snape haciendo pareja con Rolanda X. Hooch, la instructora de vuelo de Hogwarts durante el primer curso de Harry Potter.**_

_**Sí será una historia de amor, pero algo extraña.**_


	2. Peor de lo imaginado

Disclaimer: Obviamente, los personajes y escenarios utilizados en esta historia no son de mi propiedad, sino de la magnífica JK Rowling.

**Reseña de la historia: **Rolanda X. Hooch tendrá un _nuevo_ alumno. Y no está muy contenta por ello. Para proteger al _niño que vivió,_ Severus Snape será árbitro en el próximo partido de Quidditch… pero para eso, necesitará un curso exprés con Madame Hooch.

**Resumen del capítulo: **La concertación de la cita para la clase de vuelo le dejará a Rolanda una cosa muy clara: Snape es horrible.

_**Peor de lo imaginado.**_

Al regresar de las vacaciones de Navidad, ya había olvidado la cita pendiente con Snape. Y él me lo recordó de forma no muy amable.

Nada más llegar al castillo, me vi rodeada por un pequeño grupo de alumnos de primer y segundo curso que querían repasar sus lecciones de vuelo. La popularidad siempre fue una de las ventajas de mi asignatura. Aunque nunca fui lo que se dice, una profesora bonachona. Era estricta y a veces, malhumorada.

Pasé la tarde del viernes intentando hacer volar a mis alumnos. Había algunos casos perdidos, pero no me sentía capaz de destrozar sus ilusiones, cuando cumplieran 17 tomarían su curso de aparición y conseguirían su licencia. O se resignarían a viajar por red flú.

Estaba aterrizando del último vuelo, despachando a los chicos a sus salas comunes, cuando vi una silueta negra acercarse con pasos seguros hasta donde estábamos. Entonces lo recordé.

—Buenas tardes, Madame Hooch. —Me saludó escuetamente.

—Buenas tardes, Profesor Snape. ¿Cómo se la pasó ésta Navidad? —Pregunté, más por educación que por interés.

—Muy bien, profesora. Me encanta esta época. Es tan ridículamente cursi y boba, que casi logra opacar la ineptitud de los alumnos cabezas huecas.

— ¡Ese es el espíritu! —Intenté bromear, sin atreverme a verlo a la cara—. Entonces supongo que se quedó en Hogwarts.

—Así es. Mañana la espero a las seis de la mañana en el campo de Quidditch. —Dijo a modo de despedida, sin pedir en ningún momento mi opinión y dándome la espalda para encaminarse al castillo.

—Eso es muy temprano. —Protesté, pero me arrepentí de inmediato, él se volvió hacia mí viéndome como un golpeador a punto de lanzarme una bludger, yo me mantuve firme y no demostré debilidad o eso intenté—. No puede tratarme como a sus alumnos. Soy su colega.

—Sí, claro. Clases de vuelo. —Dijo con desprecio—. ¿A qué hora, entonces?

—Cambié de opinión. A las seis de la mañana está bien. —Aseguré. Mientras más pronto saliera de esto, mejor.

Snape era peor de lo que imaginaba.

**Un malvado hombre huraño… un capítulo muy corto, lo sé.**


	3. Muchas horas de vuelo

Disclaimer: Obviamente, los personajes y escenarios utilizados en esta historia no son de mi propiedad, sino de la magnífica JK Rowling.

**Reseña de la historia: **Rolanda X. Hooch tendrá un _nuevo_ alumno. Y no está muy contenta por ello. Para proteger al _niño que vivió,_ Severus Snape será árbitro en el próximo partido de Quidditch… pero para eso, necesitará un curso exprés con Madame Hooch.

**Resumen del capítulo: **Un alumno ejemplar… y mordaz. Volar en escoba es como hacer el amor, ¿o era al revés?

Nota: no hay lemon. Lo aclaro por eso de que _hacer el amor_ se puede interpretar como que lo hay y la verdad, no quiero crear falsas expectativas.

_**Muchas horas de vuelo.**_

Al día siguiente, desperté mucho antes de las seis de la mañana. No permitiría que ese hombre cuestionara mi trabajo.

Hacía un frío de los mil demonios. No podía llevar ropa demasiado abrigadora porque necesitaba agilidad para volar, así que salí completamente entumecida. Tomé un par de escobas y fui al campo y comencé a volar. Esperaba entrar pronto en calor, pero el resultado no fue el esperado, ya que el viento me golpeaba en la cara, hiriéndome como cuchillos, podría evitarlo con un sencillo hechizo, pero eso le quitaba emoción.

Bajé y caminé dando vueltas en el campo. Todavía faltaban veinte minutos para las seis.

Miré alrededor, recordando la primera vez que había estado allí. Me separaban poco más de veinte años de ese momento, pero lo recordaba claramente. Poco había cambiado desde entonces. No habían cambiado las gradas, ni los aros, ni los vestidores. Todo era igual, excepto yo. En esa época yo era una niña enclenque de largo cabello rubio ondulado. Me lo corté el día de mi primera clase de vuelo y así lo había llevado siempre a partir de ese momento. Por comodidad. Volar era mi prioridad. Pero mi cabello había dejado de ser rubio. Ahora era casi blanco y me hacía parecer más vieja de lo que en realidad era, pero me había obstinado en dejarlo así.

Aun estaba oscuro. Casi resbalé por un enorme charco congelado. Maldije, recobrando el equilibrio.

—Lumos.

Acerqué mi varita, para intentar vislumbrar mi reflejo. No era gran cosa, pero logré verme un tanto distorsionada. No se distinguían bien los colores, pero pude notar que el abrigo verde que llevaba, había valido cada galeón que pagué por él (me hacía ver delgada), y que el gorro tejido negro hacía ver mi cabeza enorme.

Debió parecer que buscaba algo en el suelo, inclinada como estaba.

Ya eran las seis.

Caminé hacia el lugar donde había dejado las escobas y allí estaba Snape, de pie como una estatua. Como si siempre hubiera estado allí. Me pregunté si me habría visto y qué habría pensado, pero en realidad no era algo que me importara mucho.

—Buenos días, Profesor Snape.

—Buenos días. —Contestó cortante. Como siempre.

—Me gustaría empezar viéndolo volar. A partir de eso, podré corregir las fallas, si las hay. —Comencé, sin más preámbulo.

—Por supuesto. —Me dijo, con lo que pareció buena disposición—. ¡Arriba! —Dijo, levantando su escoba y montándola.

Se elevó en el aire, con su capa ondeando tras él, como si fuera dejando una parte de sí mismo por donde pasaba. Definitivamente los niños tendrían pesadillas.

Cuando volvió a bajar, le di las indicaciones necesarias para mejorar su técnica de vuelo y, para mi sorpresa, me miraba con atención, aunque ceñudo como siempre. Como el alumno aplicado que seguramente habría sido en sus años de colegio. Cuando volvió a intentarlo, la mejoría fue más que evidente, pero nada extraordinario. Él no tenía talento para volar. Podría mejorar, pero jamás volaría como Potter. Y así se lo dije.

Me traspasó con su terrible mirada. Yo me perdí en esos abismos que utilizaba como ojos y me pregunté si, de alguna manera, el estaría hipnotizándome para obligarme a permanecer allí parada como un conejo asustado e incapaz de moverse. Era absurdo sentir miedo, pero lo sentía.

Me aclaré la garganta y desvié la mirada.

—Lo siento. —Me disculpé, aunque no tenía muy claro el porqué.

Volví a carraspear y continué:

—Cuando vira a la derecha, suele inclinarse demasiado, lo que lo hace acelerar. Debe practicar para tomar su ritmo… ya sabe, como hacer el amor. —Dije sin pensarlo y me sonrojé. No era lo mismo que decir que hacer el amor era como volar en escoba, que una vez aprendido, no se olvida. Supongo que no funciona igual al revés.

Creí ver una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, pero no podría asegurarlo. Tal vez fue solo una mueca mordaz. No había suficiente luz para estar segura.

Le detallé las faltas más comunes, le mostré un par de hechizos para evitar el viento o la lluvia, en caso de mal tiempo y con eso, di por finalizada la clase. Cuando terminamos, apenas eran las siete y media.

Llevamos las escobas a los vestidores y cuando terminé de hechizar el armario para que los alumnos no sacaran las escobas sin permiso, Snape ya se había adelantado y estaba por salir. Yo no pensaba por ningún motivo alcanzarlo, si se quería ir solo, que se fuera. Pero antes de salir se volvió y, ahora sí lo podía asegurar, con una sonrisa burlona, me dijo:

— ¿Pasa tanto tiempo en el aire porque es como hacer el amor?

Y se largó.

Snape era oficialmente el hombre más insoportable y cínico del mundo. Era infinitamente peor a como lo había imaginado.

* * *

**No se aceptan crucios... jeje, bueno sí, si lo creen necesario luego del siguiente anuncio:**

**El próximo capítulo será el final.**


	4. Miedo

Disclaimer: Obviamente, los personajes y escenarios utilizados en esta historia no son de mi propiedad, sino de la magnífica JK Rowling.

**Reseña de la historia: **Rolanda X. Hooch tendrá un _nuevo_ alumno. Y no está muy contenta por ello. Para proteger al _niño que vivió,_ Severus Snape será árbitro en el próximo partido de Quidditch… pero para eso, necesitará un curso exprés con Madame Hooch.

**Resumen del capítulo: **Temor irracional, frustración bien encaminada y rostros sin máscaras.

_**Miedo.**_

Antes del comienzo de la temporada de Quidditch, mi relación con Snape era nula. Lo saludaba por las mañanas. Intentaba imaginar cómo era su vida o su carácter, ya que me parecía injusto creer todo lo que se decía de él. A veces hasta lo defendía, dándole el beneficio de la duda. Pero después de la lección privada de vuelo, no volví a creer que Snape era una blanca paloma. Era lo que todos decían que era, un maldito murciélago.

Desde ese día, él me saludaba con una evidente expresión de burla en la cara. Yo le respondía educadamente, pero no podía evitar sonrojarme de vez en cuando, cuando me tomaba desprevenida.

El rojo no se llevaba bien con mi cara.

Lo descubrí una de esas veces.

Snape me saludó con una leve cabezada y la conocida mueca burlona. Yo solo sonreí y desvié la vista, pero me espanté en el acto, cuando vi mi reflejo en un ventanal. El color rosa en mis mejillas me daba un aspecto extraño. Antinatural. Conforme fue desapareciendo, volví a ser yo.

Mi tez blanca, acentuada por el cabello canoso, contrastaba positivamente con mis ojos áureos, enmarcados en mi cara redonda. Los labios (el inferior más grueso que el superior) volvieron a la calma y dejaron escapar un pequeño suspiro… me miré de perfil. La nariz estaba igual que siempre, recta y pequeña. Tal como la había dejado la última vez.

Tal vez tendría que buscar alguna poción anti-sonrojo. Aunque no estaba segura de que eso existiera.

Me sentía como una verdadera estúpida. ¿Quién se creía que era para tratarme así?

Una parte de mi, esperaba con ansías el partido de Quidditch, con la esperanza de que alguien lo derribara de la escoba o le lanzase una bludger a la cabeza con la suficiente potencia para reacomodarle las neuronas o quizá estaría bien ese maleficio de las piernas unidas. Sería tan gracioso.

Cuando llegó el día del famoso partido, me llevé una sorpresa.

— ¿Puedo acompañarla, Rolanda? —Me preguntó amablemente, el director Dumbledore.

— ¡Qué grata sorpresa, profesor! —Dije con honestidad—. No siempre asiste a los partidos.

—No quisiera hacer favoritismos, pero la seguridad de los alumnos es una prioridad. —Respondió y luego, hizo ademán de sacar algo de uno de los bolsillos de su túnica—. ¿Le apetece un caramelo?

Yo tomé uno de limón, sonriéndole. Era una suerte que la mayoría de los habitantes de Hogwarts fueran amables.

Ocupamos nuestros lugares en la grada del profesorado y esperamos pacientemente el inicio del partido. Era decisivo para Potter, después del incidente de su primera actuación. Aunque lo compadecí por tener que soportar al murciélago.

Snape ya se paseaba por el campo, sin subirse a su escoba. Estaba tan enfadado que pensé que tal vez sufría de algún tipo de petrificación facial, teoría que descarté al momento en que él montó su escoba y dio una vuelta por el área, lanzando una mirada rápida a donde nosotros estábamos y arrugando aún más el ceño.

Pronto empezó el partido. A menos de un minuto de comenzado, Snape ya había marcado un penalti a favor de Hufflepuff por una bludger lanzada contra él _accidentalmente,_ por uno de los gemelos Weasley. Y dos segundos después, marcó otro penalti, sin ninguna razón aparente. Ese niño Potter tendría que esforzarse en encontrar la Snitch, si no querían perder por penaltis injustos.

Apenas habían corrido cinco minutos en el reloj, cuando sorpresiva y, en mi opinión, valientemente, Potter le pasó por un lado a Snape a toda velocidad, atrapando la Snitch un segundo después. Hubiera pagado por un retrato mágico de Snape en esos momentos.

Sonreí discretamente y bajé a los vestidores para asegurarme de que guardaran las escobas y no las dañaran. Los Griffindors no cabían de gusto. Potter era una estrella. Lo felicité y todos se fueron rápidamente a sus salas comunes, aunque los Hufflepuffs, visiblemente desanimados.

En esas estaba, cuando me sobresalté al escuchar el conocido caminar de mi maestro de Pociones favorito. No me volví para verlo, pero podía imaginar su rostro crispado por la rabia contenida por el triunfo de Potter (a veces los hombres pueden ser enfermizamente infantiles, por Merlín, el pobre niño no era James), y tenía en la mente mil y un comentarios perfectos para molestarlo. Tenía la oportunidad de la perfecta venganza por esos días de humillación constante administrada a cuentagotas. Pero lo que pasó a continuación, borró todo lo que había en mi mente y aún no puedo recordar las genialidades con las que minutos antes, pretendía vengarme, solo recuerdo que eran sarcasmo puro, ingeniosas y mordaces.

Él se detuvo a un par de metros de mí, lo supe por mi agudo sentido del oído, ya que yo aún permanecía de espaldas, con lo que pretendía fuera una pausa dramática. Cuando creí que era suficiente, me giré y la imagen que se presentó ante mis ojos era demasiado amenazadora para soltar cualquiera de mis agudas observaciones. Así que, aún recordándolas, decidí dejarlas para después. El tiempo no cambiaría el hecho de que Harry Potter era una estrella del Quidditch. Y dicen que la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío.

Mi corazón latía violentamente. Tal como (supongo) que palpitará el de una gacela segundos antes de ser asesinada por un león hambriento. O tal vez sería mejor analogía la del corazón de un pequeño y tierno roedor de campo después de haber hecho contacto visual con una serpiente dispuesta a picar, para luego engullirlo sin antes tener la delicadeza de matarlo. Me pregunté, si el corazón del roedor sería capaz de dejar de funcionar estando en el estómago de la víbora o si su instinto de supervivencia lo obligaría a vivir allí dentro, hasta sucumbir a la ponzoña de la picadura o hasta agotar todas sus energías y posibilidades de salir. Era un pensamiento desagradable y poco recomendable en mi situación. Pero poco a poco fui recuperando la calma. Después de todo, ¿qué podría hacer él?, ¿quitarle puntos a Ravenclaw por mi culpa?, y aunque pudiera, ¿con qué excusa lo haría?, ¿por mis pensamientos retorcidos? Sería más justificable que yo le restara puntos a Slytherin bajo la acusación de casi causarle un paro cardíaco a una colega, en este caso yo.

Así que solo dije, (o balbucee):

—B-buenas noches, Snape… profesor Snape. —Me corregí inmediatamente.

Pero al parecer, el daño ya estaba hecho. Él me lanzó una de sus insoportables sonrisas de suficiencia (dudo que pudiera sonreír de otra manera), y se acercó un poco más a mí. Regodeándose en la incomodidad que me causaba su mirada.

—Hooch… —dijo, viéndome fijamente y sin parpadear en ningún maldito momento—. ¿Cómo era eso agarrar el ritmo para hacer el amor?

El miedo se esfumó rápidamente. Entorné los ojos y, al fin, fui capaz de responder a su ataque (aunque en ningún momento me hizo saber que lo fuera, ya que nunca utilizó su varita para lanzarme alguna maldición imperdonable), con mi más maligna mirada.

¿Acaso pensaba que estaba en posición de burlarse de mí?, ¿o tal vez en su retorcida mente, creía que eso era el inicio correcto de una conversación entre colegas?

Pero no era nada de eso. Una fracción de segundo después (demasiado corta para tener siquiera un nombre como nano-segundo o así), y con sus labios aprisionando los míos con rudeza, supe que todo era alguna clase de válvula de escape para la tensión sexual que (según él) había surgido entre nosotros después de ese comentario malogrado del sexo y las escobas. Porque así era, ¿no?

Y correspondí el beso. Fue muy agradable. En cuanto cedí y lo profundicé, el sabor salado y el aliento de yerbabuena me inundaron e imposibilitaron a mis neuronas para reaccionar correctamente, llegando al punto de no retorno. Su nariz competía con la mía en una loca carrera por tocar y oler y encajarse en la piel del otro, absorbiendo la esencia de las cosas.

El beso terminó, dejándome con los pies en puntillas para alcanzarlo y la respiración entrecortada. Le sostuve la mirada y por un, dolorosamente corto segundo, pude ver en él a un ser humano como cualquier otro, sin todas esas capas de sarcasmo y crueldad. Por una vez, vi en sus ojos negros la belleza que le daba la desnudez de dureza y soberbia. La imagen se disolvió al segundo siguiente, recobrando su pasmosa frialdad.

Sin decir nada más, salió a grandes zancadas de allí. Mis ojos estaban abiertos como platos. Inconscientemente me llevé la mano derecha a los labios, tocando quedamente la piel que había sido acariciada por Severus Snape.

* * *

**Espero no recibir ninguna maldición imperdonable… o que no sean tantas, ya que éste es el final de la historia. Yo sé que es una conclusión demasiado abierta, pero desde un principio dije que sería una historia corta y un romance extraño.**

**Si se ve el vaso medio lleno, se puede notar que al menos terminó con un beso. Es una linda forma de terminar, ¿no?**

**Si les gustó, me haría muy feliz recibir sus cometarios. En caso contrario, también me encantaría recibir sus críticas, constructivas o destructivas, no importa.**

**Y ya por último, sé que va a sonar a excusa, pero siento la necesidad de hacer notar que es mi primera historia contada en primera persona. Espero que no me haya salido tan mal… normalmente me gusta más tener el absoluto control y conocimiento de todo.**


End file.
